


Show Me the Way

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vala, there are things we need to talk about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me the Way

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "Take Me to Love (Part Two)" (from _Bride & Prejudice_)

“Vala, there are things we need to talk about,” Daniel said, seriously.

She leaned away from him, though she couldn’t stop touching him entirely, and left her hand resting on his elbow. “What’s there to talk about?” she said, not as casually as she’d hoped. “We’ve finally stopped dancing around each other, darling. Why should we waste more time talking?”

“Because I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” he replied, moving his hand to cup her face. “I love you, Vala, and I want to make you happy. I think I know you well enough to know we’re on the same page for the big stuff— marriage, family, kids someday— but I want to know the little ones, too. I don’t want to hurt you. Any more than I have, at least.”

Vala darted in to kiss him, quickly, chastely. “You haven’t hurt me, Daniel. Or we’ve hurt each other, maybe. I promise, if it’s possible for you to do anything I don’t like, I’ll tell you. All right?”

He smiled. “All right.”

“Good. Can we have sex now?”

Daniel laughed. “Okay.”

THE END


End file.
